


Sex Tape

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests. Dipper and Mabel made a sex tape, and then they watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Tape

“Hurry up, Dipper,” Mabel said. “Put it in.”

“Hold your horses, Mabel. Allllmost…there.”

Dipper turned away from the television and crossed to the couch, where his sister was already seated. He sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she pressed “play” on the remote control. A moment later, the TV displayed a POV shot of the attic staircase.

**_“I thought today might be a good day to have a little fun,” Dipper’s voice said from off camera. “Stan’s in Portland, visiting Soos and Melody, so the Shack’s closed for the day.” The view on the screen began to climb the stairs towards the closed attic door. “My twin sister just got up a few minutes ago and hasn’t come down yet. Let’s see what she’s up to,”_ **

**_Dipper’s hand reached into view and turned the knob. As the door swung open, a high pitch shriek filled the air. For a moment, a blur of bare flesh could be seen leaping into Mabel’s bed and covering itself with a blanket. Dipper laughed as he approached the bed._ **

**_“Dipper!” the blanket shouted. “I thought you might have been Stan! What are you doing?”_ **

**_“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m recording my favorite Mabel.”_ **

On the couch, Mabel dug a finger into Dipper’s side. “I still can’t believe you did that.”

**_“And are you aware that your favorite Mabel isn’t wearing any clothes right now?”_ **

**_“That’s my favorite kind of Mabel.”_ **

**_The blanket shifted and the top of Mabel’s head peeked out._ **

**_“Yeah?” she asked._ **

**_The camera tipped down to reveal the front of Dipper’s boxers, tented out._ **

**_“What do you think?”_ **

**_The view moved back to focus on Mabel. Her entire face was visible now, a grin on her lips._ **

**_“What do I think?” she asked. “I think Little Dipper’s happy to see me.”_ **

On both the video and the couch, Dipper said “I wish you wouldn’t call it that” simultaneously.

**_“Let’s see how happy we can make it.” With that, Mabel threw off her blanket and parted her legs, displaying her naked body for the camera._ **

**_“You likey?” she asked her brother._ **

**_“Ohhh, me likey.”_ **

**_“How about this?” She laid her hands on her knees and slowly slid them up to her hips, up her stomach, and to either side of her breasts. She squished them together a few times before cupping one of them with one hand. Her other hand began to trail back down her stomach. She leaned back a bit, exposing more of herself before slowly running her fingers along her slit._ **

**_She tilted her head back and smiles while she rubbed herself for several seconds. She paused and pulled her fingers away, holding her hand up for the camera, which zoomed in close._ **

**_“Look how wet I am,” she said. Her fingers glistened from her juices. She licked her lips and brought her fingers up to her mouth._ **

On the couch, Dipper took hold of his sister’s hand and began to lick her fingers along with Mabel on screen.

**_After she finished licking them clean, Mabel brought her fingers back between her legs, rubbing them against her nub. She purred, looking at the camera with lust in her eyes. She began to quicken her pace, her breath growing ragged._ **

**_Abruptly, she stopped and reached towards the camera. The perspective swung around the room before Dipper appeared on screen. He stood there in just his boxers, a large wet spot forming where they were tented._ **

**_“I don’t think I should be the only one showing off for the camera,” she said. “It’s your turn now.”_ **

**_Dipper smirked. “Oh, is it now?”_ **

**_“Yes. Your queen demands it.”_ **

**_He chuckled. “Yes, your majesty,” he said, bowing. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic and pushed his shorts down. As his penis was freed it snapped back, lightly smacking his stomach._ **

**_“Oh, he looks so happy to see me,” Mabel cooed._ **

**_“He is,” Dipper replied, taking it into his hand. He squeezed and softly ran his hand up and down a couple of times. The camera zoomed in on the head, where a drop of precum hung by a strand._ **

In the living room, Mabel’s hand had reached between Dipper’s thighs, groping him through his shorts. Likewise, Dipper had reached around and was playing with her nipple through her shirt.

**_Dipper continued to slowly stroke himself, his free hand roaming his torso and running through the hair on his abdomen. The sound of Mabel humming could be heard as she recorded her brother._ **

**_A few moments later, he came to a stop and approached the camera. He crawled onto the foot of the bed, positioning himself between his sister’s legs. He stroked her thighs, then leaned down and teased her button with his tongue._ **

**_Mabel grunted. Grinning, Dipper flicked his tongue back and forth several times, drawing a moan from his twin. He leaned a little lower, his nose resting atop her mound, and soft slurping could be heard in between Mabel’s moans._ **

Dipper’s hand slipped into Mabel’s pants, his fingers quickly made their way inside her, working in and out.

**_Dipper reached up with one hand. The image jostled and shifted, coming to a stop just at Dipper’s shoulder. The screen now showed the side of Dipper’s face, centimeters away from Mabel’s crotch. His free hand came into view and spread her lips. He traced the tip of his tongue around the rim of her opening. Once, twice, three times around he went before inserting his tongue into her. His lips latched onto her as she started to buck her hips. Her grunts grew louder as he continued to work her over._ **

**_“Come here, Dipper,” she panted. Slowly, he pulled away and crawled off the bed. The view on the television followed as Dipper stepped around to the head of the bed. He came to a stop and aimed the camera at Mabel’s head, his erection just inches from her face. Smiling, she grasped it and slowly began to stroke him._ **

Mabel fished her brother’s hard-on out of his shorts and began to masturbate him along with the video.

**_“It’s so hot,” Mabel said. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it up the shaft, rewarded from a hissing breath from her brother. Opening wide, she slipped the head inside her mouth and pushed her head down its length._ **

**_Dipper’s sighed softly as he was pleasured. Every few thrusts, Mabel would open her mouth and twirl her tongue around the head. A moment later, she reached for the camera again. The view shifted downward, coming in close to Dipper’s member. She squeezed it, pushing a big drop of pre out. She brought her lips up and kissed it away from the tip before engulfing it again._ **

**_The video suddenly cut to a new perspective, aimed at the bed from the bedside table. Dipper was hovering above Mabel, his hand between their groins. Mabel’s back arched as he sank himself into her and began to slowly thrust in and out._ **

The twins paused their mutual fondling, shucking their clothes before resuming their play.

**_Dipper began to speed up his pace, causing Mabel’s breasts to start bouncing in rhythm. He took hold of her legs and lifted them over her head. Mabel took hold of them as Dipper reached for the camera. The perspective shifted to a close up of his dick slipping easily in and out of his sister._ **

On the couch, Mabel laid herself out, wrapping her lips around Dipper’s cock. Dipper kept working her over with his fingers, using his thumb to rub her rosebud.

**_The view moved around again as Dipper replaced the camera on the table. Mabel lowered her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Without taking himself out of her, Dipper swung them around so she was atop him. Now straddling her brother, she began to buck and roll her hips. His hands began to roam all over her thighs, stomach, and breasts._ **

**_As their grunts and moans became louder and more frantic, Dipper began to thrust up into Mabel. Moments later, Mabel came to a complete stop, trembling and twitching as her orgasm roiled through her. Just afterward, Dipper threw his head back and gasped thrusting up one last time, cumming hard._ **

**_Mabel collapsed down on top of her brother, his arms enveloping her before one hand reached for the camera and the image went blank._ **

“Wow, Dip,” Mabel said, still slowly stroking Dipper. “That was really hot.”

“Yeah,” he said, licking his fingers clean. “Wanna make another?”

She paused and turned her head up to look at her brother. “Race you to the attic.”


End file.
